


Spark

by 1lostone



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A Thank you for being so effing awesome, First Kiss, Fluff, I love you Hiero, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/pseuds/1lostone
Summary: Just some fluff; first kiss





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarburetorCastiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarburetorCastiel/gifts).



> A fic for Hiero, because they were sweet enough to organize the Secret Santa!

The spark of adrenaline that Rick got when Daryl’s life was threatened was so commonplace that it would be more honest to comment when it  _ didn’t _ happen. Their lives were dangerous more often than not, and because of that, or maybe in spite of that, their lives were so so precious. 

The walker had come out of nowhere. Maybe they didn’t hear it with the wind, or the snow. The roof of the shed had been damaged, and giant drifts of snow were on the inside, turning the decrepit old shed into some kind of winter wonderland. One second Daryl was on the ladder, hunting up some canned goods the proprietor of the mom and pop store had kept way back on the shelves, and the next second either the mom or the pop had Daryl’s arm in their spindly hands, ready to take a bite.

Daryl had brained it with a can of creamed peas while Rick stood there, unable to react, frozen with the sudden knowledge that this would be it. This was how Daryl went out- without ever knowing. 

When the walker thudded to the ground, Rick just stared at it stupidly, like he’d never seen one of the damn things before.  

Daryl descended the ladder on the other side of the walker and stood there with a sheepish grin on his face. “Guess noone likes creamed peas, ‘cept them. They must have twenty cans up there.”

Rick turned his gaze to his best friend, the man he’d fought beside and laughed beside. Cried beside when the situation called for it. He couldn’t help the way his eyes tracked everything, the padded plaid jacket, the ski cap and Daryl’s nose, red from the cold. He watched the grin fade away, turn into concern, then to worry as Rick just stood there stupidly. 

“Hey... Rick?” Daryl dropped the bloodied can of creamed peas near the walker’s head and took a step forward. “Hey, man... are you oka-- _ mmmmmph _ !” 

Later, Rick would like to say that they kissed with great finesse and poise; that their worlds had tilted on its axis with the love that they had for one another. 

But no. 

Rick jumped him. 

One second Rick was fine, holding it together, and the next he had sprung forward, wrapped his arms and legs around the other man, and pressed his cold lips against Daryl’s warm ones. Daryl flailed a little, and they fell backwards into one of the snowdrifts. Thankfully, not the one that held the one Daryl had just killed, but further away, almost directly under the hole in the roof. 

Rick felt Daryl’s surprised grunt, and he saw stars when their foreheads knocked together a little, but the kiss was everything he’d thought about in all those nights of wanting and wishing. Their mouths twisted and licked at one another, both of them taking advantage of the other’s closeness. The snow was incredibly cold, and after awhile once both Rick and Daryl’s mouths separated for important things like oxygen, it became more of an annoyance than any kind of  romantic backdrop to their spontaneous kiss. 

“There’s something hard poking me.”

Rick flushed about twelve shades of red before he realized that Daryl had reached behind him and pulled what looked like an ancient, rusty pair of hedge cutters from where he’d landed on them. Daryl looked at it and threw it to the side, wrapped his hand around Rick’s neck and brought head down so that their foreheads touched. 

“Took ya damn long enough.” Daryl’s grin was a little shy, but as bright as the snow around them as he brought their lips together again.    
  



End file.
